Is It Love?
by Beylizz
Summary: Gaara was confuesed. Now that Shukaku is gone, is he finally able to love? And will Sakura feel the same way than him? GaaSaku. Maybe lemon later


_Hello everybody! This is my first ff and I hope u will like it._

_Of course, I don't own Naruto..._**Is it Love??**

* * *

He opened his eyes. His body trembled. He looked around to see the fox kid Naruto something yelling, but he didn't understand one single word. His vision went clear again, so cleared his throat and spoke.

"Where am I? And what has happened?" "Oi, Gaara you finally awake! Those Akatsuki bastards killed you and sucked Shukaku out of your body, dattebayo! So Sakura and Chijo-baa rescued you during Kakashi-Sensei and me were after the second one."

* * *

Now he remembered everything. But how the hell could this be real, if he was killed? He didn't understand, until the hyperactive Naruto went on and told him how Chijo-baa and Sakura defeated that Sasori and then how they brought him back to life. "And now look! Nearly whole Suna is here to see you alive again! Whoa… are that all you're fan girls?? That's amazing!"

After he heard his annoying voice he stopped listening and just looked around. It surprised him that Naruto was right. There was nearly the whole village gathered around him. They watched him with smiles in their faces. It made him feel good. He even smiled a bit.

Then his look traveled to the pink haired kunoichi. He looked at her and then on Chijo-baa-sama who is apparently sleeping. But then he looks again on Sakura, seeing her crying. Now his faint smile disappeared completely. That the old woman wasn't sleeping at all. She has left her life in rescuing him. Seeing Sakura cry made him feel worse but his look lasted at her for a few minutes.

Gaara stood up. He nearly fell, but Naruto could support him just in time. Gaara nodded thankfully. He walked straight in front of Sakura and Chijo. Sakura was still crying and sobbing and didn't realize that Gaara was in front of her. He cleared his throat making her snap. She blinked a few times than stood up from the desert ground looking into his teal eyes. _Why does she look like that into my eyes? Isn't she at least a bit afraid of me? Nande?_

Then he turned to make an announcement.

"Thank you very much for helping me…my leaf friends. You didn't just help me… but also whole Suna. I wanted you to know that you are always welcomed and I appraise you to stay and recover from your fights at Suna. Today there will be a big party for you." With that he bowed in front of the leaf ninjas. The sand ninjas immediately began to cheer and also bowed in front of them.

* * *

Back in Suna they sat on a very large table gathered. There were lots of sake and food. The music was loud and some people were dancing. Sakura sat on the table looking at Naruto, who was boozing around some fan girls. It made her giggle as he coughed a few times but in front of the girls he acted like a macho. Then her eyes traveled to Gaara's. He once more stared at her emerald eyes.

**Oi Sakura… Gaara is looking at our eyes once again… I think he likes us. **_Don't be ridiculous… He is just staring… Hmm… his eyes are beautiful…_** …Are you already falling for him in that short time? **What?? You must be kidding…He isn't able to feel such as Love… or maybe he does? Look! You confused me! **Hehe… his butt is cute. **_Stop thinking that stuff…_**Hey, I am YOU! So YOU think the same as ME! Got it?**_ …Ok…I have to admit…his butt really is cute…But now back off…_

During Sakura is in a word fight with her inner self, Gaara was lost in his own thoughts.

_I wander what she thinks right now… She looks at me again… what is all about that woman? __Why did she want so badly to help me? Or did the Kyuubi kid just lie? I am confused… and that bastard Shukaku can't help me anymore… Goddamned Akatsukis… Wait… is Sakura actually smiling at… me??_

* * *

She really smiled at him. Then she forced herself to stand up and went over and sit next to him. "Arrigato for the party Kazekage-Sama." She smiled again. He blushed slightly. _Damn it… why am I blushing? It's just a woman…right?_ "Call me just Gaara…and no Problem…"

"You don't speak much often, do you Gaara-sama?" she asked while playing a bit with her hair.

"Gaara is fine…" he didn't even bother to answer her question but she already knew the answer. "Ok Panda-kun" She started to giggle, but stopped as she saw his death glare. "Sorry Gaara-san… But I think that name suits you well." She tried to look sweet but he just sighted and stood up.

"I'm tired…" was all he said as he left the party and went into his house.

_Wow… not only his butt but also his face is cute… so handsome… and his crimson hair looks somehow soft but somehow it doesn't…__Hmm…I want to touch it but I'm afraid of his reaction? Would he cut off my arm or would he just growl like he ever does? _She yawned._ Hmm… maybe I go to my room… There I can make a plan how to find out if his hair really is. _"Hey guys I'm going to bed… I terrible tired… See ya tomorrow!" She said while running off. "Bye..Sakula-chaaaannn!" said the boozed Naruto then he looked back at 'his' girls around him.

* * *

Gaara laid in his bed for one of the first times in his life. Over 15 years has passed since his father sealed Shukaku in him. Now he is able to sleep. He lied there under the blanket over him, staring at the ceiling and thinking… Why he thought of her, he didn't know…He could not stop thinking about her. _Why? Why can't I just fell asleep? Why do I have to think about her all the time? Do I…like her? No that's impossible… I am not able to feel love or to even give love…But why? I guess I'll go for a little walk… maybe then I am able to sleep properly…._

Not able to sleep, Sakura walks around a little lake. She wondered why there could be a lake in the middle of the desert but then she realized that this could be an oasis. She sat down in front of the lake on a middle sized rock and then she looked at the lake again. Little waves were on the surface and the light of the full moon and the stars were reflected in a breathtaking way. Suddenly she heard branches crack. Immediately she turned around with her kunai in her hand, ready to throw it. But then she saw who was standing there under on of the trees. His handsome face was hidden in the shadows but still she could see him staring at her with these teal orbs.

She took down her kunai and sighted in relieved to know it was just him. _Wait… why is he here? Didn't he say he was tired and went to into his room? _**Baka…he can't sleep, that's all! **_Oh… That makes sense… _Out of her night daydreams she stood up and bowed a little. "Hello Gaara-san! Sorry for nearly stabbing you… I thought you were some kind of enemy…" she told him with a very slight blush.

He slowly moved towards her and looked at the beautiful sight of the glimmering lake. "That's my place when I am not able to sleep…" "Don't worry, I won't back off just because of you." she snapped back with a smirk. It made him glare at her. _Weird… she is naughty even though she knows I easily could break her neck…_ "Hn" was his only answer. Sakura sat down again looking at the play of colors. Gaara stood there for about 20 seconds before he also sat down over a meter away from her. "It's beautiful…" she babbled. Not understanding, what she meant, he looked confused at her. "…I meant the lake…." She went on. Her eyes locked with his. He noticed her emerald, soft and friendly eyes. He didn't understand why, but he suddenly wanted to hug her but he somehow couldn't. _Damn it… why do I want to…hug her? Did I really become soft? Maybe… but…how do I hug her? What will she do? Would she hit me with her inhuman strength? I just don't know… That woman sure confuses me… but why?_

* * *

After ten minutes of non-stop staring at each others, Sakura decided to finally break the silence and stood up, leaving a more confused Gaara. "I go to bed…" Gaara just nodded and also stood up. "Good night Gaara-san!" Gaara sighted…"I told you to call me 'Gaara'. Not anything formal…. Got it? And I'll walk you home…" Without hesitation Gaara went on to walk her home. At first Sakura stood on place blinking but then she run to him and went with him. On their way home they nearly spoke anything, but peer at each other. In front of Sakura's home she turned to him. Gaara didn't realized, that they were already there so he walked on not seeing her and crashed into her so he landed on top of her. Both were blushing madly but it was dark enough not to see it well. Once more they looked into each others eyes. Without thinking Sakura slightly bent forward, so did Gaara, until their lips met each other. Both figured out that this was a pretty good feeling but after a few minutes they had to break because they needed air. After realizing the current situation Gaara immediately stood up and cleared his throat with a mad blush. "Uhm… good night…Sakura-chan…" And then he disappeared in his sand.

Sakura stood also up and went into her room. There she lied down on the bed and covered herself with her blanket. She noticed only now, what has just happened between Gaara and her. Both had their first kiss. She blushed again just thinking about it… and his very soft lips_… His lips sure are very soft… I still feel them on mine… Wait up… we kissed…and… I am still living?? Gaara sure has changed a lot… He is so much nicer…_**And so much hotter…Just think about him naked**_…Whoa… what are you thinking about again, hu? But…I think you are right… Hmm…either I am sick…or I really have fallen for him… Why do I always have to fall for the wrong person? First Sasuke-teme and now Gaara-kun…_ Sakura thought about Gaara as long as she dozed off.

_Damn… those kiss sure tasted good… I wonder if she also liked it that much…Is it really possibly for me to feel love? Or is it just some weird imagination and in a few minutes I wake up again and… I so confused…damn… But…I do like her… right? Yes, I think I really like her…_ He dozed also off thinking about her and smiled a little.

_Well that was the first chapter... I'm going to write on but now I am tired... please r&r_

_Arrigato_


End file.
